Nervous Breakdown
by Mizuki Ichigo
Summary: Set after DoC, Vincent Valentine learns to show his true feelings for that special person that always shows him kindness. Rated M just in case and for implied circumstances. Companion piece to Lost Reason.


_Hi, this is my first FFVII fic, now I'll be honest with you, I **haven't** played FFVII so if I get things wrong, sorry. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I am not making any profit of this, all characters used belong to Square Enix. _

_Note: This **is** a song fic, and a one shot._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Nervous Breakdown_**

_Tell me why, you never gonna take the ride,  
Don't know why, you never gonna stay in sight,  
I just wanna know what the hell is goin' down_

"What can I get you Vincent? The usual?" asked a cheerful Tifa from behind the bar, she then turned away to open the mini fridge and pulled out a bowl of crimson cherries and placed it in front of him.

The silent gunslinger nodded his head and examined Tifa as she worked, she still looked as stunning as ever, but there seemed to be this sadness that she was trying to cover with her cheerfulness.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, so how have you been?"

"I've been fine, how have the kids and Cloud been?" At the mention of Cloud, Her façade of cheerfulness disappeared; she then stiffly turned around and smiled sadly.

"The kids are with Barret, as for Cloud I have no idea, he just went off to some deliveries, and hasn't come back yet…" She then sighed and put on a smile and placed his drink in front of him, "Well, I'm sure that you don't want to hear my problems, here you go."

_What can I do to make you feel right,  
What kinda fool if I make you cry,  
Give me a break!  
You'd better change your stupid ways,  
Before I go away_

He sat there contemplating his options and swirling his drink. Over the years, the relationship between these two members of AVALANCHE had grown surprisingly closer. After the Deep Ground incident, feeling a need to start anew, Vincent moved closer to the one person who actually gave a damn to his well being.

_I just wanna hold you tight,  
I just wanna feel your sigh,  
Wanna be with you tonight,  
So baby, don't let me down  
I know how to satisfy,  
I know you want me tonight,  
Never show me what's inside,  
You cause my nervous breakdown…_

"Tifa…you can tell me." he said seriously, looking into her eyes he tried to read the conflicting emotions that flickered in her wine coloured eyes.

_Time is right, I'm gonna get you playin' high,  
It's alright, I'm gonna get you shinin' bright,  
Really wanna know what the hell you're feelin' now_

"Vincent, that's really nice of you but it's alright, I'll be fine." She then smiled and picked up a washcloth and began cleaning the counter, "Vincent, what are you- no please…"

He then pulled her to a stool on the other side of the bar and sat her down, he then stood behind the bar and crossed his arms, "What can I get you Tifa?"

"Vincent…really this isn't necessary." She then started to ring the washcloth that was still in her hands, before she could protest any further, he swiftly took the cloth out of her hands and bent down giving her a view of his lower face, allowing her see to the genuine smile that graced his lips.

"So, Miss Lockhart, what will it be? A Manhattan, Stinger or my personal favourite, Sex on the Beach" said Vincent with a hint of wickedness in his voice and a smirk, earning him a surprised look on Tifa's face and peaking her curiosity.

"Who would have thought that _the_ Vincent Valentine knew how to mix that…I wonder what else you know how to mix." said Tifa coyly

"Well, you'll just have to see…" He then turned around and mixed said drink and pushed it towards her.

_What can I do to make you feel right,  
What kinda fool if I make you cry,  
Give me a break!  
You'd better change your stupid ways,  
Before I FADE away_

Tonight was particularly surprising as, it was usually Tifa that served the drinks while Vincent sat at the end of the bar in silence, brooding on his past and the events that let to this unlikely friendship that bordered on something else. Vincent was a very good friend, he came exactly when she was feeling down and always managed to cheer her up, sometimes she wondered if he could read her mind. She never doubted that if she was in a pinch, Vincent would drop whatever he was doing and come as quickly as he could, but sometimes she would catch him looking at her with something more that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She never really put much thought into that but, tonight was different, and Vincent was actually talking, leading her to question herself as to what their relationship was.

_I just wanna treat you right,  
I just wanna see your eyes,  
Wanna kiss you through the night,  
So baby, don't let me down  
I know how to satisfy,  
I know you want me tonight,  
Never show me what's inside,  
You cause my nervous breakdown..._

"Mmmm…not bad, what else can you make? Wait surprise me, I bet I can name any drink you make." said Tifa with a hint of a challenge in her voice, earning her a typical eyebrow raise from Vincent, who turned around with a swish of his crimson cape and an air of confidence, and began mixing another cocktail.

_You drive me crazy,  
Soon I will make you down..._

"Hmmm, it's a Mind Eraser, isn't it." Vincent nodded his head in confirmation, "This is too easy Vinny." said Tifa with a smirk

"I've only just started, what will you surrender to me if I win?" said Vincent with a smirk as he leaned on the bar counter top, his lips just inches from her own, "hmm?"

Tifa then smiled and tilted her head and put a finger on her lips in mock concentration, "a kiss…I'll give you a kiss, but don't count on getting one Mr. Valentine."

_Tell me why, you never gonna take the ride,  
Don't know why, you never gonna stay in sight,  
Give me a break!  
You'd better change your stupid ways,  
Before I go away_

"Hmm…what's this?" She pointed at the glass that was placed in front of her and was filled with a crimson red cocktail topped with two fresh cherries that had the stems knotted together.

Vincent then walked over to her and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms in a relaxed position, "try it and you'll find out." he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him suspiciously and back at the drink, "well? I didn't poison it."

She picked up the glass and took a sip, she then took another, and another, until she finished the whole glass, and then stood up and turned to a smirking Vincent.

"Well, I think you owe me a kiss."

"It was…a Ruby Relaxer." said Tifa triumphantly, she smiled and walked over to Vincent and poked his chest, "I win!"

As she was about to walk away he pulled on her arm and she came crashing right into his chest, she looked up at him stunned, "Not so fast…it wasn't a Ruby Relaxer…"

He then bent down to her up turned face and looked into her eyes, "What was it then, Mr. Valentine?" said Tifa in a low voice.

She then closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately, opening her mouth she allowed him entrance, both of them fighting for dominance, until she gave up and moaned with pleasure. Twisting her fingers in his silky ebony hair, they both pulled apart for air and leaned their foreheads together.

"It was a…I Love You."

_I just wanna hold you tight,  
I just wanna feel your sigh,  
Wanna be with you tonight,  
So baby, don't let me down  
I just wanna treat you right,  
I just wanna see your eyes,  
Wanna kiss you through the night,  
I know how to satisfy,  
I know you want me tonight,  
Never show me what's inside,  
You cause my nervous breakdown..._

_

* * *

_

_Author Randomness: After hearing this song, NERVOUS BREAKDOWN by abingdon boys school,(I love this band! Check out their music, if your into J-rock or what not...) I just couldn't help myself and wrote this fic. Now before you go and accuse me of having bad English, abingdon boys school is a **Japanese** rock band, I just heard of them from watching the Live Earth concerts. Also I doubt that there is actually a cocktail by the name of 'I Love You', if there is sorry...I'm not much of drinker._

_Please Review, thanks in advance for those who do!_


End file.
